dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quests/@comment-71.236.116.108-20110903171835/@comment-24.165.208.106-20111018233021
Outpost 2 Stone Dragon Build 5 TC's to lvl 9 or more September 6 by A Wikia contributor You could even get lucky and get one from Fortuna's Vault. Would have to make Kabam take off the retarded Pack Dragons. Vault as in play 5 days outta 7. 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor Did anybody get an ancestral Seal when reaching level 18? September 3 by A Wikia contributor Nah im l8 now September 4 by A Wikia contributor qualcuno sa come si conquista un 2° sigillo ancestrale? September 3 by A Wikia contributor Reply qualcuno sa come si conquista un secondo sigillo ancestrale? September 3 by A Wikia contributor Reply how do they expect ppl to get to 2.6 BIL power!!?!?!!??! thats like imposible in koc ppl arent even over 100 mil August 20 by A Wikia contributor Reply i know the highest power on my realm is 13 mill August 31 by A Wikia contributor lol on mine is 24 mill August 31 by Burmac how much does the most powerful person have? September 6 by A Wikia contributor hahahahahahah u must be joking i have 3.5million power September 10 by A Wikia contributor u r only 3.5million i am at 3.75 billion power :) September 10 by A Wikia contributor Haha u all think you have good power, several people in my alliance have over 5mil power September 11 by A Wikia contributor wat is the alliance in which several person have 5mil power in mine everyone is over 5bil .....my power is the lowest of all 3.75billion 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor Did someone poof the quest list? I know I looked at it a few days ago and wikia says this document was edited about an hour ago. August 17 by A Wikia contributor Reply by by How do i Get water dragon egg, please help me July 11 by A Wikia contributor Reply go to lake lvl 5 or above July 25 by A Wikia contributor not lvl 5 try lvl 7 and above.........just snd 650 lbm each time to lvl 7 lake August 16 by A Wikia contributor yes it is 5 and above but sevens r betetr chances August 20 by A Wikia contributor jou needs wave on a water from lvl 7 August 23 by A Wikia contributor you can attack level 5 lake, that is where i got mine in the potomac realm August 26 by A Wikia contributor i got mine from a lvl 5 lake with 400 lbm and 1 at on yukon August 31 by A Wikia contributor Ummm you missed 1 quest, it's train 10 spies at a time July 10 by A Wikia contributor Reply and how would you keep up with th - food production July 9 by A Wikia contributor Reply i wouldnt bother ... just farm as it goes neg (anthropus camps have a lot of food) July 12 by A Wikia contributor put it in one of your outpost July 17 by A Wikia contributor who is lvl 29 July 9 by A Wikia contributor Reply I'm 27 July 12 by A Wikia contributor im 34 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor im 29 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor 1 million quest in single click July 8 by A Wikia contributor Reply As for the collect so many resources in a single click I have collected over 100,000 resources but was not rewarded with any such quest? July 3 by A Wikia contributor Reply yeah im already level 29 in Klamath but the stronger is level 40 with a power of hundreds of billions June 24 by A Wikia contributor Reply i am at lv 40 at 500,000,000,000 22 days ago by A Wikia contributor I'm in Klamath. The strongest in Klamath is Shrek with 26 million. Any other person above that - in bilions - is a DEV. 16 days ago by A Wikia contributor did some one make lvl 29 this is amezing June 22 by A Wikia contributor Reply i am level 29 with 3billion power my food production is -6,000,000 September 10 by A Wikia contributor my food production is -3,000,000,000 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor you need more farms w higher levels...it means your troops are using up your food faster than you are producing it. 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor -6,000,000? My food production is - 72,000,000 16 days ago by A Wikia contributor 1 2 3 Next Add a Page 74PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add a Photo 467PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photosSee more > Recent Wiki Activity Mysterious Cloud edited by Robin.berger 1 hour ago Anthropus Camps edited by A Wikia contributor 4 hours ago Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki edited by A Wikia contributor 4 hours ago Research edited by A Wikia contributor 5 hours ago See more > More from House of the Dead Wiki The classic zombie franchise lives on! See more... Arkham City Wiki The madness of Arkham spreads to the entire city! See more... The Sims Wiki Because real life can be boring sometimes! See more... Random Wiki Around Wikia's network